Runaway Train
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: FlashForward Jackcentric fic. 'Somehow I just don't believe it. I don't believe, I can't believe, that we're never going back.' Songfic. Runaway Train. OneShot. Slight JateJacket.


**Author's Note: This takes place as if the flash-forward in the finale didn't happen at all. It is a songfic. The song's _Runaway Train _by Soul Asylum. Yeah, I've been doing a lot of OneShots and most of them are songfics. I know. If you read my other story (A Mother's Love) I just wanted to tell you that I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in almost two weeks. I put that story aside o practice writing OneShots. I am also having slight writer's block for that story. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to private message me. Enough of my rambling though. Here is the story!**

* * *

_Call you up in the middle of the night._

"Hey, Kate." I stood by the fence, smelling of alcohol. I coughed. Sometimes I couldn't stand my own smell.

"Hey, Jack." Kate stood there looking as beautiful as ever even in the middle of the night. I stared at her aimlessly thinking of our time on the island together.

"Why did you call, Jack?" Kate asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I…I wanted to see you," I stuttered.

Kate sighed, closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Jack, I told you. I love you, I honestly do. But I hate seeing you like this. You need help." Then she walked away from me, back to her car. I watched her as she left.

* * *

_So tired that I couldn't even sleep._

I sat in the middle of the living room floor. Maps were scattered around the room and an empty bottle of vodka lay next to me.

_It seems no one can help me now. I'm in too deep; there's no way out. This time I have really led myself astray._

Kate was right. I did need help. But no one could help me. There was no way I'd recover. I would never get better. I picked up the phone in a drunken stupor and dialed a number by heart. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Jack, do you know what time it is?"

"No."

"It's two in the morning."

"Oh." Then, "Juliet, I want to see you."

"No, Jack. I know what you're going to say. Kate's already told me."

My heart skipped a beat. "Kate's at your place?"

"She was. But don't get any ideas, Jack. In fact, don't even call her again until you're sober."

"Why? I want to…"

"No, Jack. Don't you dare call her."

"Why not?"

"When she came to my place she was crying."

"Why?"

"She was upset, Jack. I don't know if she told you, but she hates seeing you drunk and a mess. Kate misses the old Jack."

I sighed and alcohol surrounded me. "What does she miss about the old Jack?" I asked.

"She misses how brave he was and how fearless he was."

"Juliet?"

"What?"

"Do _you _still love me?"

There was silence from her end. I waited.

"Yes, Jack. I still love you."

"Juliet, will you meet me?"

"No, Jack! I hate seeing you like this as much as Kate does."

* * *

_I was a key that could use a little turning._

"Could you help me, Juliet?"

"Help you do what? If you want me to help you get back to the island, I swear I will hang up on you!"

"No, no. No, Juliet. Can you help me find help?"

She paused. "I don't know, Jack."

"You just told me that you hated the way I am!"

"I know that. But I don't know…both Kate and I think you should find help yourself."

_How on earth did I get so jaded?_

I sighed. "You right, Juliet. I'm so sorry. I'll get help."

"Good." Then she was silent for a moment before saying, "Please don't call Kate or I until you're clean and sober. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, Jack."

I heard Juliet start to hang up the phone.

"Juliet!"

She stopped and said, "Yes, Jack?"

_Somehow I just don't believe it._

"Somehow I just don't believe it. I don't believe, I can't believe, that we're never going back."

"The first step to recovery is admitting your mistakes. I love you, Jack. Please get better soon. Kate and I miss you." Then Juliet hung up the phone.

* * *

_Runaway train, never going back. Runaway train, tearing up the track. Runaway train burning in my veins._

I knew I had to get better. I had two woman who loved me and wanted me to get better. I knew I needed to clean up. And that's what I was going to do.


End file.
